Among the methods of selecting and entering a desired item from a menu displayed upon a screen of a computer or a TV monitor, a basic method is the method typically adopted in computers. By this method, cursor keys are pushed by the user the same number of times as the number of items before the destination item, and when the cursor reaches the intended item, the return key is pushed to select and enter the intended item.
So-called pressure-sensitive type controllers may be used as input devices for computers, and as input devices for entertainment systems represented by game machines, for example. When pressure is applied with a finger of a user directly to a control element connected to a pressure-sensitive device of the controller, the pushing pressure is represented at an output as a pressure-sensing value. A specific example thereof is, for example, a pressure-sensitive type controller disclosed in the publication of examined Japanese utility model application No. JP-B-H1-40545, wherein a pressure-sensitive output is provided as an input to a VCO (variable control oscillator), and the output of the VCO is used to direct a repeated fire in a game.